


If I Were A Bird I'd Sing Out Your Name

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Not angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner gets introspective about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Bird I'd Sing Out Your Name

Bruce recalls late-summer evenings, the moments when he sat outside after dinner during his college days, watching low sunlight tinge the trees orangey-yellow as he scribbled in a composition book. He has always liked composition books for their sheer potential - they could be anything, a journal, a lab notebook, a sketchbook, even scrap paper.

He used to write, sometimes. He wasn’t very good - at least, he wasn’t good at creative writing, but he still liked it. He would fill notebooks with terrible poetry and small musings, phrases here and there interspersed with complex math problems and diagrams of molecules and chemical equations. Words were soothing sometimes, even if you had to struggle against them.

He doesn’t do it anymore. Words don’t really have the same power they once did. They’re not safe, not like equations and diagrams.

But Pepper makes him want to write books full of sonnets. Tony makes him want to write mountains of poetry in prose about the slope of his shoulders and the curve of his neck. Pepper’s hair is autumn leaves and Tony’s skin is coffee with heavy cream and the two of them are a delicate duet waiting for Bruce to make it a trio.

They make him wax poetic. They make him recall hushed mornings and bright, vivid afternoons. They fill in the spaces in his cracked and broken soul and when he’s with them, things are okay.


End file.
